Outdoor appliances have long been used to prepare food and perform other tasks. For example, outdoor appliances such as grills and smokers are often used to prepare meats, vegetables, fruits, and other types of food. These grills and smokers are typically operated using manual controls that are integrated into the frame of grill or smoker. For example, many such outdoor appliances have an ignition button that, when pressed, generates a spark near a gas outlet on a burner. The spark ignites the gas and the burner begins to create heat. The amount of heat is generally controlled using a dial or nob that allows more or less gas to be introduced at the burner.
In the case of a smoker, a combustion area or “firepot” may exist into which combustible wood pellets are introduced. These combustible wood pellets may be introduced at a given rate according to a timer. By introducing the pellets at a specified rate, the smoker may be able to maintain a specified temperature. For example, a user may wish to smoke brisket at a specified temperature. The user may select the specified temperature while at the smoker. Typically, outdoor appliances such as grills and smokers have some type of manual or electronic controls. The user can use these controls to specify which temperature is to be maintained by the smoker, and may further be able to set a timer to remind the user to turn or remove the food from the smoker.
The controls found on these outdoor appliances, however, are lacking in features, and only cover basic functionality. Indeed, as mentioned, users may be able to ignite the appliance using an ignition button, and may be able to specify a certain temperature which is to be maintained by the appliance. Users may also be able to set a timer to remind them when their food is finished cooking. These controls, however, do not allow for modifications or custom cooking/smoking cycles, and generally do not allow users the type or amount of control they wish to have over their outdoor appliance. Moreover, conventional appliances tend to have limited or no controls that enable cooking appliances to change in response to certain triggers such as cooking profiles based on flavor, temperature, amount of smoke used in cooking, or the like.
Accordingly, there are a number of problems in the art that can be addressed.